krad's christmas adventure
by sivsc
Summary: Christmas time is fast approaching, and with it the joys and pains of hosting a traditional party to bring in the season.


Krad's Christmas Adventures

**Presented by**: Kitsune's Illusions

**Warnings**: if you have anything against guys loving each other: Leave. Now. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you(although it's hardly apparent in this story). Oh and it's AU.

**Pairings**: slight Dark/Krad and Satoshi/Daisuke… I think that's it…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, so don't even try to sue.

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas everyone (esp. Dark/Krad fans), thought you might enjoy this : ]

* * *

Krad sighed. Truthfully, however, he wasn't particularly looking forward to the day.

He glanced at the slowly ticking clock on the wall and prayed for the day to be over soon.

Thinking back to what his mother had told him the night before he snorted quietly to himself. Pfft right, a big Christmas celebration this year in honor of his graduation and departure for college. Not only that, but all of his little friends were invited (he had no choice on the matter, his mother had been terribly insistent after all). Who was he going to invite? Dark? Yeah right.

Unfortunately for Krad, though, his teacher noticed his internal turmoil and turned her strict gaze onto him. "I suggest that you had better pay attention Hikari-kun, whatever's on your mind now can't be more important than this lesson hmm?"

"Hai, hai. Sorry about that." Right, the day was going so splendidly so far. The bell happened, to ring right at that moment though and he quickly grabbed his stuff and headed off to lunch.

* * *

"You could always invite Dark you know."

"Dark? Dear cousin of mine, you know just as well as I do that he would probably do something idiotic and ruin Christmas for all of us."

"Hmm, that's true. Oh well, it's your problem, I'm planning on spending Christmas with Daisuke after all."

He had to growl softly at this. Just what was it with his family and veiled threats!?

"Oh, and I might just drag along the Harada twins just for the sake of making Daisuke more comfortable. It seems like he's still not used to the idea of the two of us being alone."

"… why don't you just invite them yourself? After all, you're involved with this insipid disgrace of a Christmas party yourself."

"Ah, but I'm the shy boy who can barely approach his beloved and his beloved's friends remember? Besides, it would make you seem less of a loner and offer some comfort to my dear aunt, your mother. She's worried about your lack of friends after all."

That insolent son of a-

* * *

"Here Niwa, take it. It's an invitation to our family's Christmas celebration."

"Er gee, thanks. But why are you giving this to m-"

"You two ladies are invited as well."

"EH!? B-but we barely know yo-"

"Satoshi would appreciate it very much if the three of you could come this year."

Silence soon followed his statement and he turned around to leave, but not before noticing the small blush that was forming on that Niwa boy's cheeks. Well, he couldn't say that it wasn't entirely worth it…

* * *

"How is it that you invited Daisuke but not me? Your only and bestest friend since grade school? Heck, you even invited the Harada twins who you barely speak to!"

He sighed and turned to face said friend, "you're not the only friend I have you know."

"Yeah, well, creepy doesn't count since he's your cousin and all… b-but you still haven't told me why you didn't invite me!"

"If you really want to go that badly, why don't you go ahead and ask Satoshi for an invitation? I'm not the only one involved with this you know." Krad would then proceed to turn away from his annoying friend and walk off to his next class, Dark screaming hysterically after him.

* * *

The plan, unfortunately, backfired. The idiot hadn't even talked to Satoshi once and would continue to pester him for the rest of the day. Krad sighed, he was getting a headache.

"Oh please, please, please Krad. I really, really, really wanna go. You don't know how much it would mean to me if I could go. Would you please, please, please, ple-"

"Oh, fine."

"It's fine really? I can go? Oh my gosh Krad you don't know much this means to me, I love you so-"

"Don't want to hear it. Here's the invitation, you'll find our directions inside. Party starts at 6:30 sharp on Christmas eve and may go onto Christmas day depending on mom's moods." Who knew that the last day before break would be so hectic? He just wanted to go home and sleep…

* * *

Krad wasn't the only one doomed that day, however, for a shriek soon pierced the peace and calm of the Niwa household soon after Daisuke came home that day to tell his mom about what had passed.

"You've been invited to a party at the Hikari's!? How did this come about!?"

"Er, well mom, Krad sorta invited me-"

"You were invited by Krad Hikari!? THE Krad Hikari? Prodigy son of-"

"Yeah mom, he thought that I might want to come since Satoshi was going, and since I didn't see Satoshi at all today, as Satoshi's cousin-"

"The Hiwatari boy is Krad's cousin!?"

The conversation would continue in much the same manner as a certain Niwa plotted to crash the party with a certain Mousy friend of hers, one that was obsessed with the Hikari and their talent just as much as she was…

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

The event had finally commenced. Weeks of endless planning and preparing had finally come down to this. Krad bravely, albeit a bit tiredly, walked to the front door to find-

"Hello, you must be Krad Hikari correct? I'm Daisuke's mother, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Anyways, I decided to take it upon myself to accompany these three youngsters as they came to this party, just in case something happened to them you know? Anyways, I must say-"

He quickly tuned her out and offered a pitying gazed to the embarrassed Niwa before letting the group of four into his home. The Harada twins hurried into the house, glad to be away from Emiko Niwa and her endless blabber about the Hikari clan. Daisuke followed the two girls in much the same manner, he noted.

"Oh wow. What a magnificent house you live in! Given how much your family makes due the selling-"

He closed the door. Only to hear the bell ring again but moments later. Annoyed to be having people come again so soon (although it was probably to be the last guests to come as the Harada twins and Niwa had already arrived… with their unexpected guest), he opened the door and tried to keep the annoyance out of his face.

"Oh why hello. I assume that you can only be Krad Hikari, the prodigy son of-"

He tuned the new woman, who seemed to be Dark's mom given how she was accompanying him and how similar the two looked, out and offered another sympathetic glance at a decidedly irate Dark.

"Look mom, can we just enter already? It's cold out and I don't want to stand here any longer while you blabber away about how great Krad and his family are."

"Well. Since you asked so _nicely_ I suppose may. May we Krad-san?"

He couldn't help but smirk at this. Like mother, like son it would seem. "The door is open madam, we would only be grateful to have such honored guests such as you."

"Oh, you are too kind my dear." The woman would then hurry into the house and join the Niwa matriarch, who seemed to be her friend, in gawking at the house. He couldn't help but shake his head at their actions. Dark scowled as he slowly followed his mother into the building.

"Tough day," he couldn't help but ask with a small smirk as he closed the door.

"You try having to spend a day with your mother screaming at you for not telling her sooner that your friend was the one and only Krad Hikari, and how the two of you weren't fit to be in the company of such a grand family, and other crap."

"Hmm, that does sound a bit unfortunate. Well cheer up, we can't have you this unhappy on Christmas eve can we?"

"Oh, and how do you propose you cheer me up Kraddy?"

He scowled and whacked the wandering hand that was traveling about his body, "get your mind out of the gutter pervert. There are people watching us." Dark sulked as he followed Krad into the living room. A fact that Krad was very much pleased with.

* * *

Fortunately, Dark's coming brought no doom onto the party, which passed without a hitch. The guests did not leave that night, however, so delighted were they by the entertaining of the Hikari family (or rather Krad's mom and dad), and so sleeping arrangements were made.

Krad was pleased to tell that his parents were just as annoyed with the Niwa and Mousey family matriarchs as he was with them, and were pleased once they had stopped with their endless questioning and had fallen asleep (which may or may not have been due to foul play on the Hikari couple's part).

"Well, glad that was over with. Go and get some sleep will you Krad? It's been a tiring day and you have to wake up early to open your presents tomorrow."

" 'Kay dad, night to you and mom both."

He sighed when his dad closed his bedroom door and walked off to the room he shared with his mother. He couldn't sleep that night for some reason, and so he snuck out of his bedroom as soon as he heard the click of the door shutting to his parent's room. He silently stalked towards the stairwell so he could observe the twinkling of the holiday lights, something he did when he was troubled and couldn't sleep, passing by Satoshi and Daisuke cuddled around each other in Satoshi's room. A small smile was brought to his face at the sight. Those two were made for each other.

His absence didn't go unnoticed however, for shortly after he escaped from his room to seek the stairwell and the sight of the twinkling lights it offered, he was met by a certain purple-haired boy of the same age. "Couldn't sleep? Me neither, to tell you the truth."

He ignored him for a few minutes, "why are you here?"

" 'Cause I saw you sneaking out of your room and thought it fair to join you. Is that not allowed now?"

Krad didn't say anything, and neither did Dark. The two sat in silence, content with just watching the twinkling of the holidays lights. After some time, Krad could feel Dark shift slightly beside him and he turned to see what was wrong.

"Merry Christmas." Lips met his before anything could pass from his lips and his eyes softened slightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

**A/N**: Ehh the story wasn't very well thought out… sorry. I hoped you guys like it despite it's countless number of flaws : )


End file.
